


all was golden in the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'll add more tags later, M/M, alexander likes to write (obvs), alexander works in a bookstore, everyone is awkward, i have no clue, idk - Freeform, john is a florist, john laurens and i are the same person, john likes to draw (obvs), where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alexander works in the bookstore next to a really cute florist. lowercase intendedtitle from When The Day Met The Night by Panic! at the Disco





	1. cute awkward boys

**Author's Note:**

> idk. i really don't know where i'm taking this. set your expectations low, folks.

alex locked the door behind him, walking toward his car, admiring the boy in the shop next to his. alexander knew very little of the of the boy, except that he was cute as hell. he was a florist too,but that fit nicely under the 'cute as hell' umbrella, alexander decided. 

 

john knew nothing of the boy that worked in the adjacent book shop. the boy walked by at least once a day, (which significantly piqued johns interest, but he wasn't going to admit that). john had fantasised about going over and talking to him, but realised he was debilitatingly awkward, making that an unwise choice. 

alexander had woken up that morning and decided to talk to the cute florist boy. he would just go in and order some flowers, that was easy and normal, he could do that without screwing up. alexander just couldn't figure who to get flowers for.  
he gave up and concluded to buy flowers for himself. 

alexander walked into the shop, his heart probably stopping a few times.  
"hi, can i help you?" the cute boy asked  
alexander hadn't prepared what he was going to say, but he was confident, he'd just make something up.  
"yeah, ummmm, my apartment is boring and i need something to, Spice It Up™" alexander said WITH FINGER GUNS. alex had told himself this morning that he wasn't going to use finger guns with this cute freckled florist boy, but he'd used finger guns and couldn't go back.  
john cracked a small smile, looking down.  
"so just like puttogethersomeofyourfavouritesorsomethingidon'tknow"  
" alrighty, does tomorrow work to, yanno, pick them up"  
"yep!" alex exclaimed, a little too excitedly  
"okay, see you then" john grinned, possibly revealing just how infatuated he was with this boy, that he was talking to for the first time  
alex walked the 50 feet to his own workplace, revelling in his supreme awkwardness.  
an hour or so later, cute-freckled-florist-boy walked in to the bookstore.  
"hey, i never caught your name?"  
"oh, yeah, sorry, alex -- alexander , i don't care" alexander faltered  
"hey, alex, i'm john"  
"did you come over here just to get my name?" alexander asked incredulously  
"of course not, even if i had, it's a perfectly normal thing to do" john replied seamlessly, "i came in here because i need something to read, and i was hoping you could offer some suggestions ?"  
"oh, yeah, totally" alexander tried to be cool, but the four coffees he'd had that morning we're making that increasingly more difficult, "i'll be back in a few minutes"  
as promised, alexander returned within a few minutes, his arms stacked high with an array of volumes.  
"okay," alexander said, unloading his arms, "i have biographies, nonfiction, and fiction." alexander paused for a moment before awkwardly adding "i guess biographies are nonfiction, but i separate them"  
"i'll take your favourite from each category" john smiled.


	2. natureGay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john laurens is the original Nature Gay and alexander hamilton is melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to end it with just the one chapter but i got a lot of nice so i decided to continue. (thank you!!!!!)
> 
> john laurens is based on me and i regret nothing.

when alexander went to pick up his flowers after work the next day instead of finding the cute freckled florist, whose name alexander now knew, but didn't use in his head, he was greeted by the strangest sounding song he'd ever heard. and the most amazing voice he'd ever heard singing along with it.  
"what's your favourite colour? do you need to borrow my bike? do you have a lucky number? do you like the movies i like?"  
alex was sure he was melting.  
within moments john walked out and alex melted just a little more, realising who had been singing.  
"oh god,, i'm sorry, have you been waiting long, i'm sorry" john apologised  
"no it's totally fine, i've not been waiting long" alexander replied, trying his best to keep his legs from giving out, they had been melting seconds before, making it a rather difficult task.  
"okay good, here are your flowers" john smiled meekly.  
_________

 

when alexander got home he noticed writing on the receipt for the flowers:  
"look up the flowers and their meanings. xx  
-lavender roses  
-white carnations  
-lavender  
-queen anne's lace (the meaning of the last two don't matter, i just like the way they look)  
-@natureGay  
((012) 345 6789)"  
while alexander was giddy with the knowledge that he now had the cute boy's phone number, he was infinitely more curious about "natureGay".  
alexander decided to look up what the flowers meant first.  
after diligent google searches he found that lavender roses conveyed love at first sight and white carnations showed love and luck.  
this boy really had melted alexander. he was just a puddle now, and totally, completely, hopelessly in love, puddle.  
when alexander went searching for 'natureGay' he found a tumblr account and a spotify profile, he was much happier with these than a phone number.  
with a few hours of scrolling through the tumblr account that he'd also fallen in love with, alexander decided to check out the spotify.  
he found an array of playlists and musicians, mostly weird indie rock. alexander had held a strong hatred for indie music until now. granted, hadn't listened to it until then, but alex was throwing aside Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance for PWR BTTM and Adult Mom. because john was cute. and indie music wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought it to be. 

later that night alexander was looking for more 'natureGay' when he found a twitter account.  
the most recent tweet read  
"the hell do i need to for a cute boy to ask me out on a coffee date. i am willing to sacrifice virgins at this point. please"  
alexander made the best bad decision of his life and picked up his phone.

new imessage: cute freckled florist boy  
10:18pm  
i know a really cool coffee shop downtown, if you want to meet there sometime ?  
this is alex btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the song is Serving Goffman by pwr bttm)


	3. fairy lights and sunrise conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pretty cool coffee date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda love this chapter though, however i proofread it as i was about to fall asleep so there's probably mistakes, soz

john's phone buzzed beside him.  
(102) 817 5400:  
10:18pm  
i know a really cute coffee shop downtown, if you want to meet there sometime 

a swell of anxiety crept through him at the unfamiliar phone number. his phone buzzed a second time, making him flinch slightly .

 

this is alex btw

the sinking feeling in the pit of john's stomach melted away at the recognised name, but returned in a moment with the realisation that he'd have to reply.  
how was he going to casually convey that he wanted nothing else than to go for coffee with this cute boy? what if alexander had sent the text to the wrong person?  
john pulled himself out of this thoughts for long enough to send a response. 

__________________

by 10:30 alex and john devised a plan. alex would pick john up after work and they would go drink coffee in "the most aesthetically pleasing room i've ever experienced", in alexander's words. it wasn't a plan, really. but john liked to think of it as a plan.  
_____  
the nearer 5pm drew the more adrenaline built within both of the boys.  
alexander was pacing behind the counter, anxiously clicking his pen and hoping someone would walk in to give him a distraction. no one walked in  
john was tapping his feet wildly in a vain attempt to clear the energy pooling in his hands and feet. it wasn't working. 

at 5:03pm alexander walked out of the bookshop and over to the flower shop next door.  
with a few minutes of driving in surprisingly comfortable silence alexander spoke.  
" you can put on music ,if you want" alex said, opening spotify and handing his phone over.  
"that's a lot of trust, and you sure?" john inquired jokingly, opening up his own profile,  
"oh yeah, but i trust you" alexander replied in the same tone. 

"okay close your eyes" alexander instructed after 5or so minutes of driving  
"what? why?" john asked  
"it'll make what you're about to see even more surprising?" alexander offered  
"okay, just don't, like, kill me or anything please"

alexander parked his car and walked out to open john's door for him, as he currently had his eyes closed.  
"is it alright if i hold your hand? -- like, so you don't fall or anything" alex stuttered  
"sure" john smiled, which seemed a little cruel, but it felt nice not being the stuttering one for once, "thank you for asking" john added quietly.  
alexander led john through a door and into a small room that smelled strongly of coffee.  
"alright, you can open your eyes"  
the florist's eyes opened, taking in the fairy lights strung across the walls, and the stools around high tables.  
"how did you find this place?" john questioned, turning to face alexander  
"i was tired and my phone said it was the nearest place that had coffee " alexander shrugged, "it really is amazing though"  
"definitely worth closing my eyes for" john agreed.

____________  
"how could you not like michael scott?" alexander implored  
"i don't know," john laughed, sipping his hot chocolate (which had made him feel a little childish compared to alexander's black coffee , but john had quickly forgotten his insecurity) "he was so,, inconsiderate, yeah i know that's part of his character," john explained seeing the look on alex's face "but it bugged me"  
"andy dwyer pisses me off" alexander replied under his breath, clearly changing the subject  
"okay good i'm glad we can agree on this," john continued, bringing the conversation away from their differences. 

the coffee shop eventually closed for the evening, forcing the boys to relocate.  
the found access to the roof of a tall building and lay down, looking at the stars in safe silence.  
they lost track of time, only realising when the sky changed from black to pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andy dwyer does not piss me off, michael scott does. 
> 
> "our coffee date moves into the evening, we wonder how it got so late" this chapter was inspired but this line from Not over you by Tessa Violet


	4. past times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short unedited filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, it's unedited but i've reached a lull in the plot and i needed to get out if it, so i wrote this and ended up digging myself deeper. oops
> 
>  
> 
> it's mostly poorly written diolugue

john was mid yawn when the bell on the door chimed,  
"i'll be right in" he mumbled sleepily   
when he got into the front of the shop he was greeted with an overly bright alexander.   
"ohmygod you're exhausted i'm so sorry" alexander apologised, holding out a hot chocolate for john   
"thank you," john smiled, "wait why aren't you tired?"   
"i don't sleep very much, so i drink a shit ton of coffee, which yanno, explains my overflowing amounts of energy" he babbled  
"wait why don't you sleep"   
"i have more important things to do ?" alexander offered   
"like what?"  
"i don't know, i lose track of time, i get caught up in something and then the sun is rising, i don't really realise"   
"jesus, what do you do that takes up so much time?"   
"i dunno, i like, write and stuff, you must have something like that"   
"i guess i like to draw?" john offered   
"yes !! that's so cool i wish i could draw"  
"being able to write will get you a lot further"   
"but being able to draw is way cuter though"   
john blushed while alexander smiled. 

 

They were out for coffee again the first time alexander caught john doodling. alexander had looked down to see a group of turtles on a receipt.   
alexander didn't say anything, he only smiled to himself.   
john sat, intently drawing for a few minutes, with alexander gazing at him, before he realised what was happening.   
"i-you-i-"  
"they're really good !!" alexander attempted to cover johns flustered-ness with his own confidence "you're super talented"  
"they're just doodles" john muttered   
"they're EXCEPTIONAL doodles" alexander beamed  
john smiled back.   
alexander could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a second.


End file.
